


Fade Away

by madamelibrarian



Series: One-Shots & Reader Inserts [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Loss of Grace, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sick Gabriel (Supernatural), losing a loved one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian





	Fade Away

When Gabriel returned from hiding after the face off with Lucifer, everything was fine. Maybe not at first but that was just a matter of airing out the laundry..so to speak. It wasn’t until Metatron sealed heaven and the angels fell that they learned that Archangels weren’t meant to be cut off from the grace their homeland. The seraphs and lesser angels managed in their own way, but not Gabriel. The last earthbound Archangel just started to ...waste away. First it was feathers found randomly around the bunker. Then he started acting like he had the flu... complete with sneezing and fevers. Then one day he just couldn’t get out of bed. Sam spent minute of those final weeks caring for him, whispering endearments to his angel and prayers to a god who no longer listened. Finally Gabriel took his hand and laid a gentle kiss on the back of Sam’s hand. “My beautiful, Samuel. I love you like no other and always will.”  With a weak smile his eyes drift shut as Sam begs him to stay, that they’ll find a way to reverse the spell. Gabriel doesn’t answer. 


End file.
